


Without Doubt - Part 2

by hotrobotlovin



Series: Without Doubt [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Requited Love, experienced bottom Dimitri, first time Dedue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotrobotlovin/pseuds/hotrobotlovin
Summary: Go read Without Doubt Part 1. This story occurs one week after.It was nearly time for the mid-fall festival, a gathering of minor splendor and pageantry.But secretly, it was also nearly Dedue’s birthday.





	Without Doubt - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Canon personalities went out the window.  
It's rushed... I need to irl work, I'm sorry.

It was nearly time for the mid-fall festival, a gathering of minor splendor and pageantry.

But secretly, it was also nearly Dedue’s birthday.

As it went, Dimitri’s ingenious farce was that, due to the king’s health, he wouldn’t be joining the crowds in the town below. Instead, he would be celebrating with the nobility at the palace in the comfort of his home. This left fewer conversations to be had, and his loyal Blue Lions to cover for what his other retainers could not.

He was certain the lot of them would be thrilled to celebrate one of their closest friends, while helping deflect the nobility’s impression that it was a gathering to celebrate a mere vassal. Dimitri almost slavered at the thought of converting nobles’ festival tributes into funds for acquisitions in Dedue’s botanical wing.

Of course, it took Dimitri every bit of strength not to let on what he was doing. The excitement. Furtively conspiring with cooks and musicians. Letters to friends.

While Dimitri busied himself every afternoon with his secret plans, Dedue was sure to clear out. He wanted Dimitri’s happiness more than any extravagance or doting. But if feigning ignorance to poorly veiled happenings was the path to that, then…

* * *

In Dimitri’s chambers, the fire crackled invitingly. It was a spacious area, spartanly decorated, save for the bed. Just the way Dimitri liked.

Dedue let himself in without knocking, and found Dimitri in front of the mirror. His disheveled locks were longer than ever, and so decided to tie it back. 

Dedue placed his large hands on the blond man’s waist. Dimitri loved the feel of Dedue’s breath on the back of his neck.

“Your Majesty’s hair is quite becoming this way,” Dedue purred, tracing up Dimitri’s neck and jawline with his lips. “I get to see more of you.”

Dimitri breathed, his heart racing. This very affectionate, very physical Dedue was a supreme thrill lately. Since their sensual encounter the week before, Dedue felt it best to be direct, almost blunt, with his feelings. He didn’t dare give Dimitri a chance to succumb to his characteristic doubts of self-worth. However, Dimitri’s mind was certainly not occupied with inhibitions of any kind at the moment, as Dedue’s heavy, warm hands toyed with his middle.

He hadn’t had sex in years. Now, the love of his life, the biggest man he’d ever seen, was handling him from behind. His only response to Dedue was trembling arousal. Inspecting his lord’s expression in the mirror, Dedue eased his ministrations.

“It’s a big evening, but we should retire early,” Dimitri declared, turning to Dedue. He didn’t know how much longer he could take this torment. He didn’t even know if Dedue would be amenable to the things he desired tonight.

“It would… please me if we could speak privately after.”

* * *

As it was the day of festival, some Blue Lions had arrived early to assist. Dimitri and his loyal companion, however, were still preparing. 

Elsewhere in the palace, however… A ghostly figure nearly turned the corner, but stopped in the shadow of the stone corridor. Illuminated at the end of the hall was an unpredictable sight.

Dedue’s deep voice was barely audible. He looked down, teasing Dimitri and idly thumbing the ruffle on the blonde man’s neck.

Spying eyes grew wide, however— Dedue stepped closer, tracing the appliqué down Dimitri’s jacket. He wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s waist and brought him against his own body.

Somehow… Byleth’s face became more deadpan than ever. _How unsurprising._

“Please, Dedue! Please,” Dimitri laughed, gripping the cloth of Dedue’s sleeves. Dimitri struggled and pushed against Dedue’s chest, almost bashfully. Dedue mercilessly continued amusing himself with his lover’s body.

“But one can hardly help himself,” Dedue growled lowly, refusing to obey. He smirked as he fiddled with the fancy lace on the neck of Dimitri’s royal garb. “… What do you call this? You haven’t worn this before.”

“Sometimes it’s a bit frightening having to negotiate with a great beast like you,” Dimitri laughed. Somehow, to Dedue, Dimitri’s laugh sounded the same as it did five years ago. When Dimitri was _just_ a shy princeling. Occasionally, Dimitri was just as easily embarrassed as he one was, giving Dedue a bittersweet, nostalgic glimpse of his love. With one arm holding him tight, Dedue’s hand ran down Dimitri’s small waist and grasped his ass. Dimitri whimpered. Dedue would have to take note of that.

“Then don’t negotiate. Give in.” Dedue leaned into Dimitri’s neck and inhaled his scent. His face, his hair. Dedue held Dimitri’s chin gently and bestowed a warm kiss. A purifying feeling welled up in Dimitri, and he stopped his play struggling. He felt entirely absorbed in their union, and forgot the world for a spell.

“This isn’t fair,” Dimitri whispered, parting their kiss. “Don’t do this now when I have to suffer the whole evening before…”

Dedue considered his lord’s words a moment. With incredible resolve, Dedue ceased, slowly massaging Dimitri’s arms. Bringing their foreheads together chastely, he knew he could never contribute willingly to Dimitri’s unease.

“You should go then, my king,” Dedue smiled. “I will dress and prepare your notes. I’ll be mere moments behind.”

* * *

At sunset, the atrium, brightly lit inside, was already bustling with arrivals from town and with nobles from afar. 

“Dedue!” Annette squealed, rushing headlong into her giant friend. “My goodness, it’s been six months!” Wrenching herself away from their hug, she looked up to observe the Duscur man. She looked him up and down, head to toe, and her joyful stare settled on his face.

“… You look so happy!” she whispered, bouncing.

Dedue’s eyebrows tilted upward. His amused smile told everything.

“I am happy, my friend,” he affirmed. “More so than I have ever been. Truly.”

Dedue’s smile looked so very genuine… Annette started crying.

“R-really?” she wibbled while smiling. Tears poured forth like a dam had broken in her somewhere.

Annette buried her face in Dedue’s chest with a ‘waaah’ and Dedue laughed out loud. Her emotional display reminded him of long ago. Annette had only coached Dedue to smile a few times, not even quite seriously. Dedue personally should have known the power of a true smile from someone you care about is no small matter. 

Dedue had been Annette’s shield on many an occasion, as had she for him. She was truly a fierce brother-in-arms. Seeing her and the rest excited for life at this reception filled a part of Dedue he didn’t know was empty.

“You’re alive,” the finely dressed swordsman chuckled, his arms crossed. Dedue turned to see yet another familiar face. “I was sure the boar would have worn you into the dirt by now.” Haughty attitude aside, Felix warmly shook Dedue’s hand in greeting.

“Felix,” Dedue brightened. “It does my heart good to see you well.”

“Yeah… well. Don’t get sentimental about it... Sylvain’s around here somewhere, looking for you. Or stuffing his face more likely. “

On finding Ashe, the young man wordlessly clung to their embrace as though he needed it. Dedue had always been a supernatural idol of strength to him. Plus, it had been a whole thirty-five days, 14 hours, and 22 minutes since Ashe had seen him last. Perhaps he would be moving closer to the castle after all. 

* * *

At long last, Dedue entered the main hall carrying Dimitri’s small leather bound roster of guests. Having been waylaid by his closest friends for half an hour, he was eager to return to his king’s side. Luckily, his towering stature made it easy to clear his way through the chattering crowd of familiar faces. Many of them respected Dedue as a confidant of the king or recognized him as a diplomatic official from Duscur. As he politely hurried through, acknowledging passing guests, Dedue did well remembering most titles.

Dimitri, however, couldn’t recall his own name.

He, in fact, forgot how to blink. The sleek, close-fitting formal coat of Duscur-make looked fantastically unreal on Dedue. The textured silk in turquoise dazzled surrounding onlookers, and a short saffron orange cape was affixed to one shoulder with his usual gold brooch.

Dimitri’s head spun as Dedue climbed the steps to the royal stage and briskly stationed himself by his king’s side. A pause, and Dedue gallantly presented his delivery.

“…You look incredible,” Dimitri gushed pathetically. He grasped the armrest of the throne. A reserved smile from Dedue was his only reward. He leaned in to whisper to the king.

“With only your favorite hues in mind.”

Dimitri inhaled after a long spell without breath. His eye fluttered as if just awoken. He remembered that he should peruse the roster… from Dedue. 

“You know what, forget it. Just let me look at you,” Dimitri reeled back. There was a meshing of Duscur and Fodlan styles. The high collar flattered Dedue’s square jaw, and Dimitri couldn’t tell if his lover looked more stern or… beautiful.

He would be buying an estate for the tailor responsible. At least that was certain.

Entertained, Dedue sported a handsome smile, observing his bewildered lord. He met his gaze, and leaned forward on the arm of the throne.

“I’ll happily show you the lining as well, your Majesty.”

Eye wide, Dimitri narrowed his gaze at Dedue’s antics. He chuckled.

“You’d dare seduce me in front of a crowd?”

* * *

Duscur cuisine was the popular topic of the happy attendees that night. After which Dimitri made nice and spoke his speech.

The _great_ King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd further spoke on several projects to be undertaken in the spring, many of them related to trade and immigration to and from Duscur… All in all, he felt he did a sly job disguising topics most important to Dedue within his kingly duties for the fall festival. Mission accomplished. Finally he could throw off his mask and make his damned escape.

His impatience at critical levels, the king pulled the _moody prince_ card with his butlery and staff and forbid anyone from disturbing him until morning… No. Noon!

His blue velvet cape flowing behind him, he marched briskly to Dedue, who was dutifully entertaining the duke. Drawing him aside a moment, Dimitri’s anxious aura drew a few looks.

“I need you to come for me soon. And please,” Dimitri begged. “Hurry.” 

Calm as ever, Dedue smiled softly.

* * *

The fireplace in Dimitri’s chambers had warmed the room well in his absence.

Dimitri shut the door. The whole palace was successfully occupied with festivities.

Yet, Dimitri was still uneasy. He paced.

The obvious problem being—he’d never made love with anyone before. 

To his everlasting regret, Dimitri did have sexual experience… In his madness, he’d exchanged sex for the payment of mercenary services while in the slums. However, any participants had died in Dimitri’s murderous endeavors against the empire. Or he had… killed them out of self-hatred when they’d used him but hadn’t impressed him in battle. There was only frustration, manipulation, or a need for touch.

He’d never felt intimacy. Not like he did simply holding Dedue’s hand. Or looking into his eyes. Dedue now knew about his king’s past, but Dimitri wasn’t sure if Dedue understood such misguided actions. It was all for nothing. 

… He felt filthy. 

His excitement for the evening turned grim. He poured himself a goblet of wine at his bureau. His nerves were shot now. He downed it quickly. Resting his hands on the dresser, he leaned into the reflection of the mirror, a petulant expression.

All white attire. Pure. Like a hero. Dimitri laughed bitterly… _How did I expect—_

The sound of the door hatch locking shocked Dimitri from his internal anguish. 

“Ah,” Dedue interrupted. “Please. Allow me to stop you before you begin.”

He approached Dimitri, a kind look on his face. Standing before him, he cupped his king’s face. Dimitri’s expression was obvious to him. 

“I know what you’re thinking. But it’s no use.” Caressing his love’s shoulders, he leaned down and kissed Dimitri’s lips. “I will always be here. In case you forget.”

“…Forget?”

“That I love you. Dimitri.” Tenderly, slowly, he kissed Dimitri again.

Dimitri closed his eye. He felt like falling apart. Fortunately, Dedue was already embracing him. A single shaking sob ripped through the fair man as he leaned into Dedue.

“Be mine.” Dedue held Dimitri tight, caressing his back. Dimitri clung to his great protector, and felt himself open up. He pulled back to look Dedue in the eye.

“Have… you ever done this, Dedue?”

Dedue chuckled. “I have not. “

A guilty pang shot through Dimitri’s heart. His feelings were apparent on his face, but Dedue slowly shook his head.

“His Majesty is ahead of me in all ways,” Dedue smiled. “But I’m afraid he no longer has a say. I adore you, Dimitri.” Gazing at his lover, he kissed Dimitri’s gloved hand. He promptly began removing Dimitri’s gloves, and then held them in his own.

“… Will you come to bed with me?” Dimitri pleaded quietly.

Dedue nodded and accompanied him. Anxious, Dimitri began undressing Dedue right away. Unclasping Dedue’s brooch, Dimitri carefully set it at his nightstand. Both of their capes fell to the floor. His hands trembled at he worked at the small gold buttons down Dedue’s jacket. Dimitri looked nervous. Grabbing him about the waist, Dedue teased him, fondly petting the voluminous jabot on his royal love.

“It suits you,” Dedue chuckled softly, undoing the strange article. “The delicate details.”

“Delicate,” Dimitri laughed quietly. “Is this how you see me?” He grazed Dedue’s lips with his own, relishing the softness of the moment. 

“Yes,” Dedue stated plainly. “Your heart is singularly the gentlest I have seen… It is your most outstanding quality.”

* * *

Bare and kneeling on the bed, each drowned in their kiss. Dedue massaged Dimitri’s narrow hips. The king was a towering man, Dedue thought, but he looked so much more lithe naked in Dedue’s arms. The great Duscur man smiled as he got his fill deeply massaging Dimitri’s ass. Dimitri shivered and whimpered at the intensity. His cock twitched against Dedue’s hard leg.

He was seeing all of his beloved’s hard, nude body for the first time. While Dedue had helped Dimitri dress during times of serious injury, Dedue had never allowed his Majesty to do the same. Dimitri groaned as he ran his hands down Dedue’s rippling abdominals, his taut pelvis.

“Oh, Dedue,” Dimitri sighed. He should have expected as much. He grasped and stroked Dedue’s heavy, half hard cock, slowly. Seeing it prompted unspeakable thoughts in Dimitri’s mind. It was nearly twice as thick as his own. He might be hurt by it, but didn’t dare stop now. He failed to contain a moan at the thought.

“What would you like?” Dedue smiled, affectionately cupping Dimitri’s head. “Shall I open to you, or…” Dedue couldn’t say it. What he really wanted from Dimitri for so long. To embrace this man. To forcibly rid all thoughts from his love’s mind, save for himself. 

_Goddess_, Dimitri blanked. Was Dedue planning on offering himself to Dimitri? His mouth hung open in surprise for a moment. He gulped, coming back to his senses.

The ache inside him was too much to ignore now, and his cock nearly answered for him. 

“Please… Fuck me?” he said in a small voice. Dedue smiled warmly in agreement. He drew Dedue back onto the pillows over him. In their first encounter, Dimitri had blown him away, but— Dedue was determined to last this time. Dimitri reached behind his head—hidden in the pillows, he retrieved a small bottle and coated his hand with its liquid contents. 

Shifting his back down, he gently guided Dedue to lift both his legs open. Dedue’s eyes widened a bit, his breaths shortened, as he watched Dimitri finger himself. Surprised, he was quickly learning how confident Dimitri was in this. Dimitri closed his eyes as more fingers slipped past. His lips opened as he gasped, toiling to open himself.

“Ah! Mm...” Dimitri thrashed his head in discomfort as he rushed. His hair tie had come undone, and Dedue could do nothing but lustfully imagine brushing his lover’s tousled locks. Slick sounds and Dimitri’s helpless noises began to assault Dedue’s ears.

He had made a terrible mistake in judgment. His calmness this evening was for naught. He was not in control here. Holding Dimitri’s legs open, he could feel the dewy sweat on his lover’s pale skin. Dimitri’s broken moans quavered as he continued to add a fourth finger, breathlessly laboring to fuck himself. Dedue lowered Dimitri’s legs, his hands now pressing his lover’s thighs open.

“I know how.” Dedue offered, stopping his lover’s hand. Dimitri steamed red. _D-did he?_ Dimitri hesitantly accepted, groaning as he pulled his fingers from his own body. The audible slick sounds and Dimitri’s last moan nearly drove Dedue to shaking, but he persisted, coating his right hand generously with oil.

Dimitri found Dedue’s hands to be delectably hot, as the larger man lovingly stroked Dimitri’s cock for a moment before continuing his task. His thick, warm finger gently violated his lover, before adding another, and then another. Increasing their depth, he slowly pumped them inside. Dimitri gripped sheets beside himself, unable to contain the vulnerable noises leaving his lips. He felt helplessly loose around Dedue’s thick fingers, but Dedue wasn’t finished. Reaching for the oil again, he drew out before recoating his hand. Dedue bundled a fourth finger before gently reinserting, carefully measuring Dimitri’s groans.

Dimitri whimpered at the delicious pressure increasing inside of him, his lower lip trembling. His moans grew louder and unabashed as Dedue fucked him with his fingers. Dedue’s strokes slowed, gently focusing on Dimitri’s prostate.

“Ah!” Dimitri’s whole body jerked weakly once, as if hoping to escape for a moment. He laid his head back down, seemingly weak from the shock. Dedue carefully halved the pressure he used, holding the pads of his fingertips up inside of Dimitri. He gently pulsed them against his prostate, making achingly slow circles.

“_Dedue_!” Dimitri yelped, followed with a light, fluttering moan. His pelvis shuddered. Dedue, however pleased with his work, didn’t let up on his lover’s massage. How he might like to taste this pretty man’s lips as he produced such noises.

“Please,” Dimitri begged. A cracked moan escaped him. “Enough now.” He beckoned Dedue with a finger. Removing his digits as slowly and gingerly as possible, his giant lover dutifully climbed over him. A wicked, very gratified smile on his face, Dimitri wrapped his long legs about Dedue’s waist. Dedue hummed at the feeling, his cock pressed along Dimitri’s ass.

“Dimitri,” Dedue smiled. “May I kiss you?”

Dimitri tittered at his question. He wrapped his arms around Dedue, and kissed him deeply. He had never felt this satisfied. He groaned seductively against Dedue’s lips, gathering himself. How _very_ awestruck he was with Dedue’s performance just now. Frightened even.

“Dedue, you’re _very_ good,” Dimitri said breathily, smirking. His new lover was turning out to be a sexual champion. The thought filled Dimitri with a depraved hunger, and a naughty expression visited his face. Dedue leaned into that smile, pressing their heads together.

“Do you know what I want now?” Dimitri whispered, writhing underneath Dedue. He could feel the dark sensation in his belly turning him back into an aggressively lustful beast.

“I want you, Dimitri,” Dedue whispered against his love’s lips.

“Take me. Fuck me now.”

Dedue couldn’t wait a single moment longer. He kissed Dimitri hard, grabbing the fair man’s chin for control, having Dimitri’s mouth submit to his demand. Once satisfied with his spoiled king’s wanton moaning, Dedue drew back, oiling himself ready. Grasping Dimitri’s thighs to pull Dimitri closer, he looked to align himself Dimitri’s pulsing hole. It was red, wet, and puffy. Dedue thought he might go mad.

Guiding his cock with his hand, he rimmed Dimitri’s now soft entrance before pushing the enormous head against it. But despite having prepared his lover, he couldn’t quite fit.

“Wait!” Dimitri gasped. He closed his eyes, grabbing Dedue’s biceps, breathing deeply. “I… Alright.”

Dimitri gasped, almost like a hiccup-- Dedue had simply shifted forward and his cock had buried itself hallway. The ache around the sudden intrusion subsided, and Dimitri fit smoothly around Dedue’s tip. Dedue frowned, frustratedly, closing his eyes. He wasn’t in the slightest prepared for how sweet it felt. His lover was opening up to him quickly, and was liquid hot inside. Dimitri, his head turned to the side in tense concentration, stroked his own cock as Dedue continued, pushing in at a snails pace. 

“More,” Dimitri demanded. Dedue was shaking, sweating with restraint, while holding himself over Dimitri. He’d pushed up to the hilt, pulled back, and looked to measure Dimitri’s expression. Sighing lustfully from his thin, pretty lips, Dimitri’s eyes were closed. He grasped Dedue’s ass with both hands, wantonly trying to bring yet more of Dedue inside. Dedue silently thanked the gods, and began thrusting. His impatient lust had been killing him. With short thrusts flush to Dimitri’s ass, Dedue took his much need pleasure. He could feel Dimitri trying to relax around him, but couldn’t stop himself from speeding up. He watched Dimitri become more and more excited as Dedue hastened. _What a lustful beauty_, Dedue thought, an inch away from Dimitri’s whimpering expression. He was irredeemably in love. He drank in the breath Dimitri expelled with each sweet cry. 

Dimitri licked the tip of his own teeth, devilishly enjoying Dedue's torment. Listening to Dedue’s desperate breaths. His groans. His drawn out moans. Every sound added heat to his belly. The head of Dedue’s enormous cock was stroking him so deeply. The ache was so very present, but his masochistic nature nearly made him scream with delight.

“Ohh,” Dimitri’s head rolled back, becoming more excited with each electric impact of Dedue’s thrusts. Dedue growled in response to Dimitri’s whimpers. Usually a reserved man, Dedue was quite vocal in bed, Dimitri thought, entertained. However, he could not keep the thought for long.

“Oh…That’s it…” He hissed, stroking himself as Dedue began fucking him _hard. _Dedue drew back, kneeling upright, so as to better fuck his lord, the wet slapping encouraging him further.

Dedue began groaning deeply, his eyes nearly rolling back as he rocked endlessly into his lover. The friction and wet heat. Dimitri’s passionate, emotional tones. The image of Dimitri on his back beneath him— gasping, with his long hair spread out on a pillow that he grasped with both hands…

Dimitri felt so utterly full. So conquered by a man determined not to let him feel anything other than his love for Dimitri. The pleasure grew in him, and he suddenly felt overtaken with gratitude. The exerted, dutiful man between his legs looked in his eyes.

“Use me,” Dimitri begged. _Punish me. Take the years I used you from my body._

“Moan for me, Dimitri,” Dedue commanded lowly, thrusting headily. Dedue disregarded gentleness for a moment, and grasped Dimitri by the hips. He fucked him more roughly than he knew he had ability for, but Dimitri made it so easy, lifting his legs back with his own arms, and keening as though he couldn’t help it.

As Dimitri’s light cries became impassioned, louder, Dedue watched the place where they were connecting. An amazingly lewd image for Dedue, as he watched his love’s weeping cock bouncing helplessly. Keeping his brutal pace, Dedue freed his hand to slip it around the base of Dimitri’s erection. His knuckles brushed against the soft curls at the base of Dimitri’s cock as he gave the smooth pink member short, tight strokes.

Dedue studied Dimitri carefully as his love was taken apart with lust underneath him. He smirked, enjoying the way Dimitri’s pectorals bounced with each ruthless thrust. Both tears and a trail of wetness from the side of his mouth spilled down the blond man’s chin as he breathed through his gritted teeth.

Dimitri let out a broken cry, wailing Dedue’s name as he came, his cum splattering on the large man’s chest. Dedue smiled victoriously, not letting up. He milked Dimitri’s cock lovingly, slowing as Dimitri’s gasps and sobs did.

Dedue arched over Dimitri’s folded form and met his lips hard. Dedue growled, licking Dimitri’s teeth, pushing to access his tongue for a deeper kiss. It was hot and sweet, and Dimitri moaned wetly. As drops spilled to Dimitri’s chin, Dedue licked it from his lover’s chin greedily, the taste and Dimitri’s heat driving him over the edge. He was close.

Dedue mercilessly continued thrusting in Dimitri’s pleasure-wracked body, before slowly pulling out as quickly as he might. Sweating with restraint, he leaned over his recovering lover and grit his teeth. Grunting strainedly, he stroked his swollen cock while admiring Dimitri’s supple body, and he moaned, defeated. Copious amounts of semen coated Dimitri’s chest, his belly, and neck. Dedue's chest heaved, as he gratefully caught his breath.

However, to the exhausted Dedue’s surprise, and absolute delight, he realized Dimitri had watched him come, a devilish smile emerging as he admired Dedue’s work on his body. Dedue laughed and brought his head down to meet Dimitri’s, their foreheads dewy. Reaching up, Dimitri lovingly wrapped his hands in Dedue’s hair.

“Oooh,” Dimitri taunted, chuckling happily, having gotten to see his lover's face in climax.

Smiling, they situated next to one another on the pillows. Dimitri toweled his exerted lover as he caught his breath and came down from his high.

“Dimitri,” Dedue whispered, turning and stroking the hair from his love’s face. 

“You were _very_ rough.” Guilt shot through Dedue. “It was wonderful.” Dimitri laughed, cleaning himself.

He rolled over onto Dedue, a leg draped over him, humming with pleasure. Dedue, never happier, wrapped his arms about him.

Some time passed. A cool, distant look emerged on Dimitri’s face. His voice was light.

“It feels so good, Dedue… All over,” Dimitri hid his face in the crook of Dedue’s arm. Quietly, an imperceptible sob inexplicably tore through him. “Oh, Dedue.”

“Dimitri,” Dedue whispered concernedly, bringing him closer and soothing his lover’s back. 

“I can’t do it without you,” Dimitri murmured dolefully. “I love you.” He was stricken. “I need you.”

He looked into Dedue’s severe and beautiful eyes. Unable to wait for a response, Dimitri crushed his lips against his guardian’s.

Strangely, Dedue’s lips, were hard, stern. Dimitri paused, opening his eyes.

Dedue was shuddering with emotion. With great difficulty, no tears had spilled from his eyes. He inhaled sharply. “A wonderful gift. Dimitri…” Cupping Dimitri’s face, he kissed him softly. “Thank you.” 

* * *

“I feel there may be injury, but I truly doubt it is serious.”

“Shall I check for you?”

Dimitri’s pale chest and face turned red. His covered his good eye with a hand in embarrassment. _Gods. _He couldn’t even answer! Dedue rolled over, holding himself above his lover. He gently grasped Dimitri’s wrist and brought it to his lips.

“Shall I use my tongue... your Majesty?”

“Dedue!”

What hell had he wrought? What hellish beast… Dimitri had created a monster.

Dedue chuckled, deviously bringing the thick covers up further so as to better hide their touches from the prying sun.

“Dimitri,” Dedue smiled, loving the sound of his lover’s name. “I know what I would like.”

Dimitri turned on his side, attentive. “Mm-hmm?”

“I would like... to mark you as mine. Secretly. But in plain sight.”

Eye wide, Dimitri was intrigued!

“Your state coat for next winter. I … would like to embroider it." 

But the Faerghus state coat for official business was quite opulent. In fact, one of the most ornate ceremonial pieces of wear in Fodlan.

“Wait…” _Of course he means the whole thing, the madman…_ Dimitri sighed.

“Dedue… I’m touched. But the effort…”

“In Duscur culture, crafting a garment is a romantic gesture. And I am highly studied in Fodlan’s embroidery now. Will you oblige me... Dimitri?” 

Of course if he said his name like that, he would happily let his lover mark him in every way.

Dimitri replied with nothing but a kiss.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> *kneeling at the axe man's block for my crimes*  
*spews heresy b4 i die*
> 
> Headcanon Dedue has a frills fetish. Cuffs and collars. Jabots. Cravats.  
Faerghus’ noble wear and anything delicate on Dimitri kind of exacerbates his guardian complex.
> 
> Headcanon crafting a garment for your intended is considered part of a wedding rite in Duscur. 
> 
> Headcanon Feral Dimitri was sexually manipulative/exploitative when he was bonkers. Wish I could treat the topic a bit more delicately but...... *strangled noise* I didn't.


End file.
